powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 22: End Of The One Of Us
Star 22: End Of The One Of Us is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Supernova. It is the debut of the Quasar Nova Megazord and the defeat of the Brotherhood of Eclipse. Plot The final battle has begun and the Earth is in its largest pinch ever. Marcus, Drake and Ryan try their hardest to fend off a giant Eclipton, but royally fail. Maggie and Sophie have no luck in finding the Eclips, and Meteor Knight's showdown is not going his way. It looks like the Brotherhood will win the day. 17 hours left The rangers are called back to the station, much to their needs. McAllistar pulls up Spurlock and gets a status update. The Quasar Project is only 80% done but the travel to destroy the Asteroid before it makes it into Earth's atmosphere means they have to leave earlier. They detect the kidnapped people and Globbro on the asteroid. 14 hours left The rangers have to go to the asteroid, and the Quasar Nova Zords are launched. Each of the rangers get their own zord, and they are set into liftoff. The rangers are instructed to put bombs on the asteroid and blow it up. The zords combine into the Quasar Crawler, a beetle like machine, with multiterrain capabilities. 9 hours left The rangers arrive on the Asteroid, and begin their search. Meanrwhile Metoer Knight and Yetijin continue their fight. Meteor Knight is furious and wants revenge for his clans death. He defeats Yetijin after an intense fight. He takes silence for his comrades. 3 hours left The Asteroid is begining to aproach Earth too quickly. It takes them a while, but the team finds all of the kidnapped people. They then teleport them away to saftey. They are about to leave, but Globbro attacks them. "I won't let my ambition fail so easily! YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED HERE!" Globbro is way too powerful for the rangers, even in Hyper Mode. The Bombs are to go off in 15 minutes. The rangers quickly settle this battle however. Maggie and Sophie do the Hyper Kick on him, and Ryan and Drake do the Hyper Kick as well. Marcus finishes Globbro off with the Hyper Punch. They watch as he states "Defeat of my ambition! Curse all of you! Curse Eclipse!" The rangers get into the Crawler, but Globbro molds the land such that they cant escape. McAllistar thinks he's lost the team for good. If they transform into Megazord mode, they could be destroyed. Marcus says they have to take that chance to defeat Eclipton 30 seconds before the bombs go off, they transform the Quasar Crawler into the Quasar Nova Megazord. Its a powerful megazord armed with a spear. The Asteroid explodes. McAllistar cries "NOOOO!!!", but the Zord makes it out just in time. Now that Globbro and Yetijin have been defeated, all thats left is Eclipton. The rangers have a short battle with him, and fire their lance at him, destroying him forever. The Brotherhood ,is no more. The rangers celebrate this win, and now it seems they are completely victorious. Meteor Knight and Corso say they needs to return to HQ and debrief and report. However, Astronia goes to Eclipton's death site and gathers his cold body and swears at the rangers. She looks to the Moon, angry... Debuts -Quasar Zords 1-5 -Quasar Nova Megazord Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode